Uncomfortable Comforting
by Scifan
Summary: Birthday Present for Girlinabox: A tag for towards the end of Daedalus Variation, where Teyla hands Rodney Torren and how John helped. Some dialogue is from the episode.


After being on the alternate Daedalus, which jumped from one reality to another, and getting rescued in a puddle jumper by Major Lorne and Zelenka, the main thing Teyla wanted to do was go see her son.

She feels bad that Rodney got shot in his shoulder by an enemy they never encountered before, but her feet can't move fast enough out of the rear hatch door.

A medical team is waiting to retrieve Rodney and bring him to the infirmary. John can see Teyla's anxiousness and it concerns him. He tells Keller that he will be at the infirmary shortly to check on Rodney and she nods in acknowledgement.

John quickly jogs to catch up to Teyla, "Hey, you ok?"

Teyla stops to address John. She frowns slightly and sighs, "I am not sure. After seeing the other us dead, I…"

"You got worried that the same might happen to us and Torren would be without a mother," John interrupts.

She lowers her eyes and nods.

"That's understandable," he says gently.

They begin to walk down the hall. There's a brief uncomfortable silence.

"Well, you're ok and he'll be happy to see you," John smiles. "And let's hope that the other Rodney's out there aren't as clumsy as ours and dropping babies."

Teyla smirks slightly, "I see you heard about that."

"Yeahhhh. Rodney thinks you're hiding Torren from him," John continues in jest.

"I am not!" Teyla protests in a higher pitch to her voice.

John raises and eyebrow, as if to question her response.

She smiles, "Do you not blame me?"

"No, I don't, but you know Rodney," John begins.

Teyla gives him a puzzled look.

"He'll just keep bugging you just because you won't let him," John states with a sympathetic tone.

Teyla stops. Her face expresses her discomfort, "Do you suggest that I let him hold my son and risk dropping him, again?"

"All I'm saying is that what perfect time to do it then while he's in the infirmary," John says with his boyish grin. "I'll be right there and so will you."

Teyla still isn't happy with the idea, but she agrees.

John smiles, "Good. I'll meet you there and don't tell him that I said anything."

Teyla agrees and goes to get Torren.

When she finally arrives, John is already sitting by Rodney, talking and playing with his handheld video game.

John looks up to see Teyla and stretches his neck to see Torren within her arms, "Hey, looks here." He closes the cover to his game.

Teyla quickly asks Rodney how his shoulder is.

He nervously answers, "Uhhh, it's pretty bad, but you know better. Thanks."

"Is it well enough to hold him?" as Teyla motions to suggest him holding Torren.

John looks at Rodney as if to say, _"Well?"_

Rodney is surprised, "Really?"

Teyla shrugs a shoulder and smiles.

As she is handing Rodney the baby, John says with an uncomfortable look on his face, "Don't drop him."

Rodney rhetorically says thank you to John.

She gently places Torren in his arms. Rodney makes slight discomfort noises, but soon smiles at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Hey there little guy." Rodney smiles widely. "I think he likes me."

"It suits you," Teyla responds with a slight tilt to her head.

"You think so," Rodney questions as he looks back at Torren.

"I think you'll make an excellent father some day," Teyla answers with a little playful rising of her eyebrows.

Rodney groans softly and briefly, in protest to her comment and becomes uncomfortable.

John makes a funny face as if to say, _"Oh, brother"_. He gets and begins to walk out of the infirmary, "I've seen a lot of scary things in my time, but … uh… that thought scares me the most."

Rodney looks even more worried, "Did you wanna…umm?" He hints that he's ready to give back the baby.

"I think so," Teyla answers as she takes her son back.

Rodney shows his relief.

Teyla leaves shortly afterwards and John catches up to her again.

John smiles widely, "That was brilliant! You got me scared at the thought of Rodney being a dad, I'm sure he's terrified now. I wouldn't expect Rodney to ask you to hold him anytime soon."

Teyla chuckles slightly, "Good."

John laughs and heads down another corridor as Teyla happily heads back to her quarters.


End file.
